


Love Week challenge.

by LemonsQueen



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: #LoveWeek, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsQueen/pseuds/LemonsQueen
Summary: 1. Primer beso.2. Rival en el amor.3. Fetiche.4. Cena.5. Mensaje.6. Reconciliación.7. No correspondido.
Relationships: Aoi/Ruki (the GazettE), Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Kai/Uruha (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE), Reita/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 7





	1. Fist Kiss. (Reituha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira había vivido sobreprotegido por su familia, pero él desea vivir las experiencias de todo adolescente y el capitán Takashima le ayudaría a cumplir una de ellas.

Si había algo que molestara a Akira era haber cumplido diecisiete años y sentir que no había vivido la vida como correspondía. No es como si hubiera tenido muchas oportunidades para rebelarse, la verdad. Era el príncipe menor de uno de los reinos más grandes del continente. Sus padres rara vez le dejaban ir a dar una vuelta por el reino, sus hermanos mayores casi no permitían que practicara con la espada y sus hermanas amaban invitarlo a sus reuniones del té. Invitarlo era la palabra bonita que utilizaban para decirle que no tenía opción.

Akira estaba molesto. Muchos sirvientes del castillo tenían hijos de su edad que le contaban cada día las cosas nuevas que aprendían y experimentaban, ¡maldición! ¡hasta su escudero ya habían tenido a su primera chica!

No es como si Akira quisiera experimentar todo en un día, sabía que cada cosa llegaba a su tiempo, ¿pero como iban a llegar esas experiencias si siquiera le daban la oportunidad de conocer a la persona con la que las viviría?

─Lamento interrumpir sus lecciones, maestre, pero el príncipe Yuu me ha pedido que lleve al pequeño príncipe.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos y rápidamente su vista viajó hasta la figura del causante, topándose con el capitán Takashima. La atención del rubio príncipe se centró en el alto soldado y una idea le vino a la mente. Con agitación se puso de pie estrepitosamente, llamando la atención del maestre y el capitán.

─¿Tan aburridas son mis lecciones, muchacho?

Las mejillas de Akira se volvieron rojas, disculpándose una y otra vez con el maestre, diciendo en murmullos que aquella no era la razón de su excitación. El hombre mayor solamente se rió de él, conociendo bien la tímida personalidad del menor de la familia real. Y en medio de sus reverencias Akira captó la divertida sonrisa de Takashima, lo que provocó que su sonrojo se extendiera hasta sus orejas.

Minutos después ya se encontraba caminando a la par del capitán hasta el campo de entrenamiento, sus pensamientos no dejaban de vagar en torno a la idea que había surcado su mente hace un momento. Conocía a Takashima desde hace, aproximadamente, diez años, cuando el castaño no era nada más que el escudero del príncipe Yuu, heredero de la corona y el mismo que le dio la oportunidad de probar su valía en diversas batallas y así poder alcanzar el puesto que hoy en día ostentaba.

Akira recordaba con una tímida sonrisa como el castaño era el único que se daba un tiempo para enseñarle a cómo sostener una espada y jugaba con él cuando nadie más los veía. Un par de veces habían sido sorprendidos por Yuu y las hermanas de Akira. Yuu simplemente los observaba con diversión, mientras que las hermanas del rubio regañaban al, en aquel entonces, escudero, pues podría haber “dañado” a su hermanito. Dramáticas.

Akira quería vivir lo que todo chico de su edad ya había experimentado y el primer beso era algo que anhelaba probar. En su cabeza no había mejor candidato que Takashima para llevarse ese privilegio. El capitán siempre había sido bueno con él, jugaba con él, le enseñaba nuevas cosas, siempre estaba dispuesto a compartir experiencias e historias, sentimentalmente tenía a sus pies al menor de los príncipes. Akira simplemente no se había atrevido a ver con ojos románticos al mayor por dos motivos: era mucho más mayor que él y nunca podría haber una relación como tal entre ellos, aún si Takashima le aceptaba, simplemente no era posible.

Lo que Akira planeaba también estaba mal, también iba en contra de las reglas, también corría el riesgo de ser rechazado o peor, ser descubierto por sus padres y castigado, ¡o muchísimo peor! que el castigado fuera el capitán. Pero quería… quería tanto.

Akira quería vivir y era ahora o nunca que lograría uno de sus objetivos.

Detuvo su caminata, manteniendo su nerviosa vista en el suelo, incluso cuando el castaño se detuvo y se giró para mirarle con preocupación.

─¿Sucede algo, mi príncipe? ─ dió un par de pasos hasta la figura del menor, tomando posición enfrente de su persona.─ ¿No se siente bien? Puedo escoltarlo de vuelta a su habitación he informarle al príncipe que no se siente bien.

Era su oportunidad.

─La verdad es que hace un rato siento que mi cabeza va a estallar. Y mi estómago duele mucho…─ Posó ambos brazos alrededor de su estómago para darle énfasis a sus palabras, fingiendo una expresión de dolor.

─Debió haberle hecho saber al maestre de su condición, príncipe. No se preocupe. Lo llevaré a su habitación para que puedan revisarlo y darle algo para aliviar su malestar.

Tan atento y servicial como siempre lo era Takashima le escoltó, tal y como le había dicho, hasta su habitación donde se encontraba su escudero preparando las vestimentas que usaría durante la cena de aquel día donde asistirían como invitados los padres y prometida de Yuu.

─Príncipe Akira, Capitán Takashima.─ les saludó con una respetuosa reverencia.─ Es inusual que vuelva a esta hora, mi señor. ¿Se encuentra bien? ─consultó con cierta preocupación.

─El príncipe no se encuentra muy bien, Satoru. ¿Podrías ir en busca del maestre? ─ le pidió Takashima, sin embargo, la vista de Satoru estaba centrada en la figura del príncipe que le hacía señas cruzando sus brazos en forma de equis y luego un gesto con la mano. ‘No cumplir órdenes y largarme de aquí. Entiendo’. Se dijo mentalmente.

─Entiendo, capitán. Volveré de inmediato con el maestre para que revise el estado del pequeño príncipe.

Con una última reverencia Satoru se despidió, saliendo de la habitación, dejando al alto castaño junto al rubio príncipe a quien cogió suavemente por el brazo para llevarlo hasta la cama y hacerle tomar asiento para que descansara mientras llegaba el maestre.

─Me quedaré con usted hasta que llegue el maestre y luego iré a decirle al príncipe de su condición, ¿le parece? ─ sólo recibió un pequeño asentimiento a su pregunta, arrancándole una suave sonrisa.─ ¿Hay algo que desee que haga por usted, príncipe?

Era la pregunta que esperaba. Era ahora o nunca.

─De hecho, Capitán, sí hay algo que me gustaría que hiciera por mi.─ intentaba mantener un tono normal y que las palabras salieran lo más fluidamente posible.

─Sus deseos son ordenes, mi príncipe.

─Besame.

La habitación se llenó de un pesado silencio. Akira apretaba con fuerza sus labios mientras sentía que su rostro se calentaba. Takashima simplemente le observaba con incredulidad, como si estuviera pensando en si había escuchado mal.

─Disculpe, príncipe. Creo que no…

─¡He dicho que me bese! Dijo que mis deseos son órdenes, pues bueno, le ordeno besarme.

─Príncipe… Creo que tiene una fiebre alta, está delirando, no sabe lo que dice.

─¡No estoy enfermo, capitán! Yo… Sé que está mal y no debería pedirle algo así, pero quiero vivir esa experiencia.

─Príncipe… Puedo entender su frustración de querer experimentar ciertas cosas, después de todo se encuentra en esa edad, pero, son cosas que llegarán en su debido momento. Con la persona adecuada.

─¡¿Cuándo?! ¿Cuándo Aoi sea rey y me autorice a salir al jardín por mi cuenta? Sabe lo confinada que es mi vida. ¡Tendré suerte si conozco alguien nuevo en mi fiesta de mayoría de edad! No quiero esperar, capitán, ya lo decidí. Quiero dar mi primer beso y el único que se lo merece es usted.

Takashima no sabía que hacer, donde posar su mirada o decidir en cuál posición era más cómodo tener sus manos. Sus pensamientos repasaban rápidamente los acontecimientos y las palabras del rubio, decidiendo cual sería la manera más educada de escaparse de esta situación.

El castaño intentaba evitar mirar a su príncipe a los ojos pues lo conocía y sabía muy bien el tipo de cara que este le estaría poniendo con tal de que sus caprichos fueran cumplidos. Tal vez, el único defecto que tenía el menor de los príncipes, a vista del mayor, era que, al crecer de esa forma tan mimada, no estaba acostumbrado a un “no” por respuesta. El príncipe Akira siempre obtenía lo que deseaba.

─Sólo es un beso, no pido nada más. Nadie lo sabrá, será un secreto, capitán. Por favor, cumpla mi petición.

El castaño no fue capaz de retirarse a tiempo, el menor ya había sujetado con firmeza su mano y parte de su brazo, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo hasta hacerle sentarse sobre la cama a un lado de él. Esta vez el rubio sí le sostuvo completamente por el brazo, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre ambos.

Esto estaba mal en varios niveles.

─Por favor.

Vamos, Kouyou, es sólo un niño, cumple su capricho y vete de aquí. Suspiró hondo.

─Muy bien, príncipe.─aceptó, formando una mueca de duda cuando el rostro del menor se iluminó con una sonrisa.─Pero sólo uno, ¿está bien?

Akira asintió rápidamente una y otra vez, liberando ligeramente el agarre que mantenía en el brazo del mayor, cerró sus ojos y estiró sus labios.

Takashima no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta ternura y se prometió a sí mismo darle un buen recuerdo a su pequeño y caprichoso príncipe.

Con ternura posó su mano libre en una de las mejillas del rubio, sujetando su rostro mientras el propio se inclinaba hasta que sus labios se tocaron en un suave contacto. Sus labios se estiraron ligeramente en una sonrisa al notar como los labios de su príncipe permanecían fuertemente unidos y la respiración se le aceleraba notablemente. Realmente el menor no sabía nada.

Con suaves mordiscos atrapó el labio inferior del rubio y lo jaló hasta que este los separará en un quejido, aprovechando este momento Kouyou para juntar de manera correcta sus labios dando a inicio a unos lentos roces en los que poco a poco Akira fue tomando mayor protagonismo, soltando definitivamente el brazo del capitán para ahora pasar los suyos alrededor del cuello de este y así mantenerlo en su posición para hacer más duradero el contacto.

Lamentablemente Akira era un inexperto y el beso no alcanzó siquiera el minuto pues el pequeño príncipe necesitaba urgentemente respirar, por lo que al verse libre -contra su voluntad- dio una bocanada de aire.

─Espero haber cumplido sus expectativas, mí príncipe. Si me disculpa, volveré a mis tareas.─ el primero en hablar fue Takashima quien, con delicadeza, apartó las manos del menor y se puso de pie, dando una educada reverencia antes de abandonar la habitación sin siquiera esperar el permiso de Akira.

Una vez la puerta se cerró ambos, sin saberlo dieron un profundo suspiro. Kouyou aún debía ir con el príncipe heredero, pero luego meditaría durante horas en el templo para pedirle perdón a los dioses por su comportamiento. Mientras tanto Akira estaba con las piernas recogidas sobre la cama, ocultando una pequeña erección que se había generado producto del beso. Ahora por su mente rondaba la idea de vivir muchas más cosas y no quedarse solamente con este logro.

¿Qué se sentirá hacer el amor?


	2. Rival en el amor (Aoiha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi era un adulto maduro muy seguro de que sus esfuerzos para con Uruha estaban dando resultados y no tenía razones para ponerse celoso de Reita... ¿Verdad?

Aoi no podía dejar de mirar alternadamente a Uruha y Reita quienes parecían mantener una divertida conversación acerca del nuevo videojuego de Resident Evil 2 Remake que había salido al mercado. El moreno fruncía el ceño cuando el rubio bajista incitaba al guitarrista menor a jugar juntos el título, abrazandolo por los hombros y juntando sus cuerpos, cosa que le hacía hervir la sangre.

─ ‘No te hagas el valiente, Akira, todos sabemos que eres una gallina llorona’.─ pensó con acidez, omitiendo que él era igual o peor que el rubio en cuanto a temas de miedo se tratara. 

─¡Aoi!

El moreno salió de sus pensamientos maliciosos debido al llamado del rubio del que, hasta hace un segundo, se mofaba en su mente.

─¿Qué quieres? 

─Te estaba preguntando si también quieres ir a mi casa para que juguemos. Shima ya dijo que sí, Kai tiene su aniversario, así que me mandó por la borda y Ruki tiene una reunión, solo seriamos los tres, ¿qué te parece? 

─ ‘Sí, claro, no caeré en tu máscara de simpatía’.─ volvió a comentar en sus pensamientos, entrecerrando los ojos antes la amistosa sonrisa que le dedicaba Reita.─ No, lo siento, mañana tengo reunión con mis chicos, ya sabes, se preparan para su tercer Oneman, aún se sienten nerviosos.─ sonrió con una falsedad que le hizo doler la quijada.

─Oh, ya veo. Pues será para la otra, dale mis saludos a tus chicos de mi parte.

─Lo haré, gracias. 

Y así Reita continuó su ñoña conversación con Uruha que le respondía igual de emocionado ante la celosa mirada del moreno que intentaba disimular, fingiendo afinar su guitarra. ¿Cuándo iban a volver Kai y Ruki de hablar con el manager?

Aoi no estaba molesto sin razón, no, para nada, eso sería muy infantil y él era un hombre maduro con la suficiente edad como para controlar sus emociones y no dejarlas salir… ¿verdad? ¡Por supuesto que sí! 

Hace un año y medio había comenzado su plan de conquista a Uruha luego de asumir -por fin- su bisexuliadad y sus sentimientos por el primer guitarrista de la banda.

Muchos pensarían que las cosas simplemente se hubieran simplificado si, simplemente, se le confesaba de frente al menor. ¡Lo hizo! Cuando cayó en cuenta de absolutamente todo le pidió consejos a Ruki que parecía conocer mejor la sensibilidad humana y le dijo: “Sólo dile” y eso hizo. Un día Uruha estaba sólo en la sala de ensayos y se sentó a su lado, disimulando mientras rasgaba las cuerdas de su guitarra y, armándose de valor se le confesó a Uruha. Sus mejillas parecían querer estallar en cualquier momento producto de la vergüenza y así se mantuvo por al menos diez minutos sin una respuesta. El shock no podía durar tanto, ¿verdad?

Algo inseguro llamó a Uruha y al no recibir respuesta pasó su mano por enfrente de su rostro, haciendo al otro dar un saltito y rápidamente quitarse los audífonos inalámbricos del iphone. Uruha no había escuchado su maldita confesión y Aoi no había vuelto a intentarlo. 

Entonces cogió una estrategia más acorde a él. Un año y medio de inútil cortejo. Uruha no respondía ni bien ni mal a sus esfuerzos, no le aceptaba, pero tampoco lo rechazaba. Aoi estaba bien así pues creía que en cualquier momento Uruha le daría una oportunidad, hasta que un rubio con cara de idiota se metió a la ecuación. 

De la nada Reita y Uruha comenzaron a pasar muchísimo tiempo juntos, ¡mucho! Ahora Uruha rechazaba sus invitaciones porque ya tenía planes previos con el bajista y aquí convenientemente Aoi prefería omitir de sus recuerdos que el rubio le invitó varias veces a ir con ellos y Aoi se negaba. Muchas veces se reprochaba por esto mismo, ¡debería ir con ellos! Quizás que cosas harían en la soledad, el simple pensamiento le volvía loco. 

─Chicos, los estilistas han llegado. Vamos a planificar los looks del próximo lanzamiento y luego podremos irnos a casa.

La voz de Kai rompió la concentración del moreno que no alcanzó a captar por completo la información, sólo observando como Reita y Uruha se ponían de pie y salían de la sala, ¿a dónde iban junto otra vez?

─¿No me escuchaste Aoi? Mueve tu culo y ve a planificar tu look.

Ahora sí había escuchado fuerte y claro a Kai, mirando mal a este mientras se ponía de pie e iba hasta la sala donde estaba su estilista con la que comenzó a compartir ideas y a explicarle que le gustaría usar para el próximo lanzamiento, escuchando también las sugerencias de ésta en cuanto al peinado, maquillaje y colores. 

Luego de horas de plática estaba de camino a la sala de ensayos para recoger sus cosas e irse a casa. Por el pasillo se topó con Uruha quien ya traía su bolso y la funda con una de sus guitarras. 

No sabía, exactamente, que le pasó, pero como que en su cerebro se activó un switch que le hizo sostener con firmeza el brazo de Uruha cuando este pasó por su lado dedicándole un simple “hasta el lunes”. 

─¿Aoi? ¿Pasa algo?

─¿Pasa algo? ¡Por supuesto que pasa algo! ¡Algo que me está volviendo loco!─ explotó. Uruha solamente abrió un poco más los ojos por la sorpresa y se mantuvo en silencio, dándole toda su atención al moreno.─ ¡Pasa que he estado un año y medio tratando de conquistarte! Te he invitado a comer, al karaoke, al cine, ¡incluso a patinar! Y como comprobaste, soy malisimo, ¡no te rías! ─cortó al ver la sonrisa burlona de Uruha al recordar cómo el moreno cayó más veces sobre su culo de las que le gustaría admitir.─ ¡Hice de todo! Pero no me viste en ningún momento de la forma en la que te veo yo. Tanto tiempo esforzándome como para que luego aparezca Reita y me robe tu maldita atención y tiempo. ¡¿Estás enamorado de él?! Porque si es así es mejor que me lo digas antes de que siga haciendo el ridículo. 

─Aoi, no sé de que…

─¡Estoy estupidamente enamorado de ti! ¡Desde hace años! Sé que la cagué muchas veces al intentar mantener mi imagen de macho heterosexual, ¡pero en mi defensa yo no sabía porque me sentía tan raro a tu lado! ¡Pero ahora lo sé! Te quiero a mi lado. Te amo. Por favor dime que Reita es algo pasajero y sin importancia.

Uruha permaneció en silencio unos segundos, con la mirada fija en la angustiada del moreno. Unos segundos más y Uruha río. Sí. Se río en la cara del moreno. La expresión de Aoi era para tomarle una foto.

El castaño siguió riendo por un buen rato hasta que comenzaron los calambres en su estómago y las lágrimas se escurrían por sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas. 

─¡¿De qué te ríes?! ─ preguntó alterado el moreno.

─Eres tan lindo cuando te pones celoso por estupideces.─ le contestó con una sonrisa, inclinándose para depositar un suave beso en la regordeta mejilla del mayor y luego uno en sus gruesos labios, aprovechándose de que la fuerza del agarre había menguado se soltó y retiró del lugar. 

Luego de un rato Aoi pudo tomar control de su cuerpo y un poco desanimado negó con la cabeza un par de veces, retomando el camino hasta la sala de ensayos para recoger sus cosas y largarse. 

Despreocupadamente ingresó a la sala y se quedó estático en su lugar cuando vió las figuras de Reita y Ruki sobre el sofá, con el primero encima del otro y comiéndole la boca como si fuera necesario para vivir.

‘Ah. Era por eso’.


	3. Fetiche. (Reituki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tus manos son lo único que deseo sobre mi cuerpo.

Tal vez no fue lo primero que vi de ti, ni lo que primero me gustó. De hecho, en un principio pensé que eran muy raras cuando las deformabas de manera imposible para alardear y hacerme reír, pero poco a poco fui cambiando de opinión. 

En un inicio fue incómodo recordar el tacto de tus manos sobre mi piel, fue una noche loca y llena de alcohol, ni tú ni yo sabíamos como o porque habíamos terminado en esa situación, éramos amigos y nada más, la pasabamos bien juntos, pero no sentíamos nada romántico o estábamos preparados para intentar algo de esa índole. Aún así, no se sintió mal o incorrecto. Nos tomó sólo un par de días volver a vernos a los ojos, luego sólo unos minutos para reírnos del tema y unas horas para dejarlo en el pasado, o eso intentamos. 

No lo sabíamos, pero algo había cambiado. Comencé anhelar el tacto de tus manos. Se sentía bien cuando tocabas mis mejillas para molestarme con lo frías de tus extremidades, fingía molestia, pero no deseaba que te apartaras. Mi corazón se aceleraba cuando inconscientemente tomabas mi mano al caminar hombro a hombro o cuando estábamos a punto de cruzar la calle. Era adorable la forma en que te sonrojabas y te apartabas pidiendo perdón. No era necesario pues yo volvía a buscar tu mano, siempre ignoré tu sorprendida mirada, pero devolví tu amplia sonrisa. 

Pasó tan lento que se podía disfrutar, tan natural que se sentía correcto. 

Tus manos fueron lo primero que besé. Los nudillos se marcaban incitando a morderlos, pero la suavidad del dorso me pudo y termine besándola una y otra vez, sin cesar. 

Fuimos de a poco, no habían prisas, tus manos cubrían las mías cuando hacía frío y no las dejaba escapar cuando el sol azotaba con dureza, aunque me reclamaras por los sudorosas y pegajosas que se ponían. No me importaba, quería seguir sintiéndome protegido por ti en ese simple contacto. Me sentía seguro, feliz, en el lugar correcto.

El día indicado llegó y una vez más sentí tus manos recorrer mi cuerpo y tus dedos mi interior. Ya no era incómodo, ya no tenía porque desviar mi mirada de la tuya, no había porque bromear u olvidarlo. Tus ásperas yemas contrastaba exquisitamente con la suavidad de tu palma, la delicadeza con la que me hacías tuyo no armonizaba con el fuerte agarre que tenías en mis caderas y me volvía loco. Quería más, mucho más y lo pedía a gritos y cumpliste mis deseos, recuerdo que era difícil respirar y mis gritos se volvieron un suspiro. Era difícil seguir demostrando lo mucho que me gustaba cuando tu fuerte y hermosa mano apretaba mi cuello con la fuerza necesaria para dejarme sin aire. Me encantaba. Tan dulce, tan dominante, tan amoroso y bruto a la vez. Memorizaste cada parte de mi cuerpo que me hacía delirar del placer, aunque ,tal vez, eras el único que podía conseguir hacerme sentir aquello en esos lugares. No lo sé, tampoco quiero averiguarlo, sólo quiero seguir sintiéndolo contigo. 

Pero un día tu mano dejó a la mía y estás ya no recorrían mi cuerpo, ni me protegían o mimaban. Ya sólo sentía frío en invierno y estaba fresca en el verano. 

Las manos de otras personas se sentían incómodas cuando se unían con las mías, me dolía el estómago y las náuseas abundaban. No eran tus manos, no se sentía bien, estaba mal, nada podía calzar tan bien con mis manos como las tuyas, nadie podía recorrer mi cuerpo como tu lo hacías, me sentía desprotegido, solo, quería huir, correr, hasta que me encerré en mi mente y mis manos no volvieron a unirse con las de nadie. Y lloré, porque de seguro tus manos ya estaban con las de otra persona, haciéndola sentir todo lo que yo sentí, pero que perdí. 

De alguna manera el destino sabía que tú y yo no podíamos estar mucho tiempo separados. Un día cualquiera, sin nada diferente en particular, con un clima del asco, te vi después de mucho tiempo. Y corrí, empuje a los que me impedian el paso, pidiendo perdón al aire, jadeando porque te alejabas, apresuraba el paso porque no podía perderte otra vez y con una última zancada nuestras manos se unieron una vez más. 

Te volteaste sobresaltado, retrayendo tu mano para apartarla, pero no lo permití, callaste tu insulto cuando me reconociste y tus gestos se suavizaron cuando la primera lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y a esa le siguieron tantas otras.

Creo que nunca habíamos tenido una plática tan seria como aquella, pero todo fue para mejor. Cerré los ojos cuando tus ásperas yemas retiraron las lágrimas y tus cálidas palmas acunaron mis mejillas. Todo parecía en su lugar. 

Otra vez tu mano apretó la mía, lentamente hasta que nuevamente tus toques hicieron que viera estrellas, que mi cuerpo se descontrolara, que mis gemidos salieran con fuerza solamente para ser ahogados con rudeza.

Nuestras manos volvieron a sostenerse, esta vez, para siempre.


	4. Cena. (Aoiki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez Yuu no era la cita que Takanori esperaba, pero si la que necesitaba.

Vaya manera de pasar San Valentín. No es como si Takanori no supiera que su novio era un imbécil y que por alguna extraña razón, incomprensible a veces, seguía amandolo, pero jamás se había imaginado ser plantado por él en aquella fecha, mucho menos en un lugar repleto de parejas que disfrutaban gustosas de su comida, de la compañía, de la agradable música, dejándose llevar por lo íntimo del ambiente. Él también quería sentir aquello. A pesar de que intentaba hacerse el fuerte, cada tanto tenía que limpiar, disimuladamente, las lágrimas de vergüenza y tristeza que caían por sus regordetas mejillas. 

Un poco más, de seguro había tráfico, de seguro había mucho trabajo, de seguro se detuvo ayudar alguien por la calle. Mentiras. Cualquiera servía para hacerle sentir un poco mejor y no retirarse del lugar, aún con la esperanza de que aquel hombre se mostrara acompañado del mesero que no dejaba de verle insistentemente desde hace un rato. De seguro pensaba que era patético por ser dejado en ese día y no tener la decencia de retirarse mientras aún tenía orgullo. 

Pero muy al contrario de lo que pensaba Takanori, por la cabeza del moreno mesero sólo cruzaban pensamientos de lo guapo que era el hombre sentado solo en la mesa nueve cercana a la terraza, una de las mesas más exclusivas de aquel restaurante de lujo, tan costosa la sola reservación que ni con su sueldo de un mes podría costearla. Y ese hombre estaba solo. 

Lo había visto un par de veces antes de este día. Siempre parecía venir por temas de negocios, acompañado de hombres trajeados con portafolios más costosos que todo su guardarropa. El moreno suponía que esta vez era distinto, estaba solo, en un traje que parecía más de gala y con lágrimas escurriendo de tanto en tanto mientras su mirada se desviaba una y otra vez hacía la puerta. Esperaba alguien. Yuu había presenciado esta escena más veces de la que le gustaría, normalmente eran chicas arregladas de pie a cabeza que tenían que huir al baño para que nadie notara el desastre que se volvía su rostro cuando su rimel corría junto a las lágrimas. 

─¿Qué tanto miras, Yuu? ¿Un caído de San Valentín? ─ la voz de su compañero de trabajo le sacó de su ensoñación. 

─No les digas así, Akira, es triste. 

─Lo es. 

─¿Qué es que? ─una nueva voz se unió a la conversación. Otro de sus compañeros que venía desde la cocina donde había dejado una pila de platos sucios para el pobre chico que los lavaba. 

─Yuu le echó el ojo al tipo de ahí.─ apuntó disimuladamente a Takanori que una vez más desviaba la mirada hasta la puerta.─ Pienso que deberías ir y atenderlo con tu sonrisa de retrasado para hacerle olvidar que lo dejaron plantado. 

─Creo que es una buena idea. Con tu cara de idiota se reirá y olvidara todos sus problemas.─ apoyó Takashima, levantando su pulgar hacía el moreno que les dedicaba una mirada que podría asesinarlos si poseyera tal poder. 

Aún así les obedeció. Después de todo hace un rato se debatía entre acercarse o no, y es que debería haberlo hecho, era su trabajo después de todo. 

Sólo un par de pasos le tomó llegar hasta la mesa, infló su pecho cual palomo y se inclinó levemente para poder hablarle al comensal sin tener que alzar la voz. 

─Buenas noches, señor. ¿ha decidido que gustaría ordenar? 

A juzgar por el pequeño salto que dio el hombre en su lugar le tomó desprevenido y ahora le observaba con una expresión descolocada que poco a poco se transformaba en vergüenza.

—¿Disculpe? No estaba prestando atención. 

—No se preocupe. Le preguntaba si ya decidió que ordenar.

—Yo… ah… la verdad es que estoy esperando alguien.— fugazmente observó una vez más la puerta. Yuu no pudo ocultar su mueca de tristeza.— ¡Está retrasado! Ya sabes, este día es caótico por la cantidad de parejas que salen a disfrutar de San Valentín. Él… llegará en cualquier momento.— las lágrimas volvieron acumularse en los pequeños ojos del elegante hombre quien bajó la mirada para ocultar su tristeza.— ¿puede darme un rato más?

Yuu asintió en silencio y se retiró hasta otra mesa donde precisaban sus servicios. 

Los minutos pasaban hasta que otra hora se agregaba a la noche. El restaurante estaba casi vacío, sólo un par de parejas más y aquel hombre que ahora ni siquiera intentaba disimular su dolor y simplemente cubría su rostro mientras sus hombros se agitaban violentamente. 

Yuu estaba conmocionado, sintiéndose en la obligación de ayudar a esa persona, de hacer su día un poco mejor, que no volviera a casa con el corazón destrozado y yendo a dormir con lágrimas que le agotarian y serían la razón de su sueño. 

Rápidamente ingresó a la cocina y del congelador cogió dos trozos de tarta de chocolate perfectamente decoradas una con fresas y otra con moras. 

—¡Shiroyama! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Son los postres para mañana! — escuchó que el jefe de repostería le regañaba, pero no detuvo su paso, esquivando los cuerpos de Akira y Takashima que le observaban anonadados antes de seguirle y ver que se traía entre manos.

Suavemente posó ambos postres sobre la mesa del triste hombre, tomando asiento frente a él. 

Takanori no había notado aún su presencia, por lo que Yuu aclaró con fuerza su garganta para llamar su atención, haciendo saltar, una vez más, al hombre en su lugar.

—Yo no ordené… 

—Escuché que ingerir chocolate sirve para subir el estado de ánimo. No sé si era una tontería para vender más chocolate a las parejas, pero no hace daño intentarlo, ¿verdad? 

Takanori le observaba anonadado, sin saber realmente que decir o cómo responder al gesto del mesero que simplemente siguió con lo suyo y acomodó el pastel de chocolate con moras en frente de él, arrancándole una sonrisa y una pequeña risa que llamó la atención de su nuevo acompañante. 

─¿Qué ocurre?

─Es sólo… me pareció curioso que decidiera darme justamente este pastel, verá, odio las fresas. 

─Oh… No lo sabía, pero lo tendré en cuenta cuando venga al restaurante. Por el contrario, yo las adoro, pero cuando son dulces, si son muy ácidas me tocan la moral.

Aquel bobo comentario hizo reír a Takanori y por consecuencia sonreír a Yuu que notó tras el hombre a sus dos compañeros que le subían los pulgares y asentían en aprobación. Par de subnormales. 

─Bien, entonces pondremos a prueba la veracidad de los efectos del chocolate.─ cogiendo una cucharilla especial para el postre, Takanori tomó un trozo y lo llevó hasta sus labios, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar con satisfacción un sonido por el contraste entre el bizcocho, la capa de chocolate y la fruta fresca. Era una combinación deliciosa.─ Debo decir que me siento mejor, eh… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

─Soy Yuu, señor…

─Takanori, no señor, sólo Takanori.

─Takanori. Me alegro que los medios no nos mintieran sobre este tema tan importante.─ otra risa y esta vez Yuu le hizo compañía, hasta que el grito de su jefe le hizo ponerse de pie de un salto, recto, con la mirada al frente, sudó frío y estaba tan estático que ni siquiera pudo dedicarle una mala mirada a sus compañeros que con mucho esfuerzo retenían sus risas.

─¿Qué se supone que haces, Yuu? ¿Acaso te pago para que molestes a los clientes y se sientes a comer los postres del día siguiente?

─No, señor. 

─Pues esto saldrá de tu paga. 

─Hola, Kai.─ la voz de Takanori llamó la atención de Yuu y del gerente que volteó a verle, cambiando su expresión severa por una sonrisa. 

─Hey, Taka, no te vi. Perdona a este chico, a veces es imprudente. Lamento si te causo alguna molestia.

─Para nada, de hecho, está siendo una buena compañía. ¿Te molesta si se queda conmigo un rato? Además, necesito que traigas a un mesero, quiero ordenar. 

─Ah… Claro. No hay tantos comensales, así que creo que mis otros chicos pueden arreglárselas. Tienes mucha suerte, Shiroyama. Que no se repita. 

─¡No, señor! ─ Yuu permaneció tenso en su lugar hasta que Kai desapareció de escena, no sin antes hacerle un gesto a Akira para que se acercara a la mesa. El moreno dejó caer su peso en la silla, respirando con agitación, casi como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón. Su jefe era lo suficientemente aterrador como para provocar pánico entre sus trabajadores. 

─Buenas noches, señores, ¿puedo tomar su orden? ─ Yuu elevó la mirada hasta su compañero, levantando una ceja ante su educado comportamiento. No es que fuera raro pues estaba trabajando, pero no creía que adoptaría nunca esa faceta para atenderle a él.

─Sí, por favor. ¿Qué recomiendas tú, Yuu? 

El monero no sabría decir bien que ocurrió esa noche. Disfrutó de una deliciosa cena en el restaurante para el que trabajaba, pero que nunca se imaginaría ser cliente. Río más de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, Takanori era sin duda un hombre muy interesante con una vida que al moreno dejaba con la boca abierta. Este mismo no tenía mucho que contar, pero el más bajo le prestaba toda su atención y realmente parecía interesado en lo que hablaba. 

Esa noche ignoró las sonrisa insinuantes de sus amigos, la mala cara de su jefe y los comentarios de los chef. Se sentía mal porque en el fondo se alegraba de que el rubio hubiera sido plantado por su pareja. Gracias a eso había podido disfrutar de este momento con él. Esperaba volver a verlo, volver a disfrutar así con él. Ojalá el próximo año también poder ser su acompañante de San Valentín. 

—Pasé una agradable noche gracias a ti, Yuu… —le comentaba Takanori ya a las puertas del restaurante. Era hora de cerrar, momento de despedirse, de reventar la burbuja y volver al mundo donde Takanori, un importante arquitecto, había sido plantado por su pareja, mientras que Yuu debía seguir con su labor de mesero, limpiar el establecimiento y volver a su solitario apartamento.— Si no te hubieras acercado, ahora estaría en mi apartamento ahogándome en alcohol, a pesar que lo detesto, sufriendo y llorando por un tipo que hace tiempo debí haber dejado. Pero supongo que deben pasar este tipo de cosas para caer en cuenta de nuestros errores y las decisiones que podrían cambiar nuestros días. Gracias. Fuiste la mejor cita de San Valentín.

Yuu no tuvo oportunidad de responder. Takanori simplemente se había inclinado para depositar un beso en su mejilla, dulce, suave, delicado. Su mente se puso en blanco y cuando volvió en sí, Takanori ya se había retirado. Recordaba vagamente su sonrisa avergonzada y un “nos vemos” antes de salir por la puerta.

Takanori era realmente alguien interesante, de esas personas que te provocan querer conocerlas más, pasar más tiempo con ellas y hacerlas parte de tu vida.

Tal vez no debía esperar hasta el próximo San Valentín para tener un momento así con él, después de todo, la vida daba unos giros totalmente inesperados.


	5. Mensaje. (Kaiha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, babe. ¿Estás ahí?" Tan sólo miraría un poquito.

¿Era Kouyou un chico chismoso? Sí, pero él prefería el término “curioso”, defendiéndose siempre de las críticas culpando al signo zodiacal bajo el que nació. 

Como el “curioso” que era, había notado que desde hacía varias semanas su hermana pasaba horas y horas en la computadora, riendo como tonta y chillando como puerca. La hermana mayor de Kouyou pasaba totalmente de ella y sus padres jamás se habían involucrado mucho en la vida personal de sus hijos, pero Kouyou si estaba curioso, sí quería saber que tanto hacía su hermana y porque actuaba como una lunática enfrente del aparato. 

Un día, por accidente, pasó por fuera de la habitación de su hermana y la escuchó murmurar. Decidido a molestarla, abrió sigilosamente la puerta, sólo para encontrarse con su hermana masturbandose frente a la computadora. Al principio pensó que estaba viendo pornografia y decidió retirarse de inmediato antes de seguir presenciando algo que realmente no quería ver, pero antes de cerrar la puerta por completo alcanzó a ver en la pantalla un chat abierto y un chico que se masturbaba. Sus anteojos eran impresionantes si pudo ver aquello a esa distancia. 

Kouyou no sabía que hacer con esa información y en el fondo -muy en el fondo- estaba preocupado por su hermana, pues su madre siempre les enseñó a tener cuidado en este nuevo mundo del internet, pero su hermana no era la más inteligente de la familia, era de esas personas que decían una estupidez y tan sólo te daban ganas de darle palmaditas en la cabeza para evitar hacerle saber lo pendeja que era.

Decidió quedarse con la información para utilizarla en algún momento y sacar algo de parte de su hermana. Pero la curiosidad comenzó a carcomerle. ¿Quién era la persona con la que hablaba su hermana? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un novio? ¿Un chico equis que conoció en internet? Era difícil de hacerse con la información pues su hermana siempre se encerraba en la habitación con la computadora y ni de broma le dejaba mirar lo que hacía, aunque ella estuviera viendo un simple vídeo lo corría de la habitación en un dos por tres. 

Pero un día su madre comenzó a llamar a los gritos a su hermana y esta tuvo que atender de inmediato, y a penas puso un pie en la primera planta su madre se la llevó a las rastras pues era su turno de acompañarla hacer las compras y bien sabido era que Naoko, a penas se le exigía hacer sus deberes, huía. Kouyou y Hikari, su hermana mayor, rieron ante los berrinches de Naoko y siguieron así hasta que ambas mujeres se fueron. 

Hikari le hizo saber a su hermanito que debía salir pues tenía que juntarse con unas amigas para hacer una maqueta y en poco tiempo Kouyou ya estaba solo en casa, por lo que decidió volver a su cuarto para jugar un rato a la consola. Lo más probable es que Akira estuviera conectado y podrían jugar un rato en el Apex Legends, el nuevo battle royale que estaba de moda. Sin embargo, su camino hasta su habitación se vio truncado cuando pasó por fuera del cuarto de su hermana, la puerta estaba abierta y la computadora encendida con un chat abierto. 

Kouyou era, definitivamente, un chico curioso y tenía muchas dudas en cuanto a las actividades de su hermana, pero no sabía si sería lo mejor enterarse.

… Tal vez sólo una miradita. 

Mirando hacía todos lados se aseguró de que no hubieran moros en la costa -a pesar de saber que sólo estaba él en la casa- se adentro al cuarto de Naoko y se sentó frente a la computadora, notando que habían mensajes sin responder en el chat.

“Hey, babe. ¿Estás ahí?” 

Kouyou frunció el entrecejo. ¿Entonces si era el novio de su hermana?

Revisó un poco la conversación y observó, casi con asco, las charlas sexuales que tenía Naoko con este chico, que tal parecía llamarse Yutaka, o Yuta, como a veces le decía su hermana con un montón de corazones adjuntos. Asco. 

“¿Me estás ignorando?”

Un nuevo mensaje. Kouyou sabía que no debía meter mano en las conversaciones de su hermana, pero ¿qué clase de molesto hermano menor sería si no la dejaba en vergüenza?

“No, Yuta, lo siento. Me cayó muy mal lo que estaba comiendo y tuve que ir de una carrera al baño.” El castaño no pudo contener la risa y se carcajeo al imaginarse la cara del otro chico y de su hermana cuando leyera esos mensajes. 

“¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele el estomago? Deberías tomar una medicina.”

Kouyou alzó una ceja. No era la reacción que se esperaba. Un chico bueno, eh.

“Estoy bien, tranquilo. El baño no quedó tan bien…” Una nueva risa. Su hermana iba a matarlo.

“Haha, que boba. Amo tu sentido del humor”

─Gracias, Yutaka, es de familia.─ se encogió de hombros, sonriendo y alzando los ojos como si estuviera ultra halagado. 

La conversación siguió un rato entre tonterías y anécdotas en las que Kouyou tenía que fingir no acordarse pues no tenía conocimientos de estas, pero Yutaka no parecía para nada molesto y con gracia le contaba, logrando sacarle un par de carcajadas. Que bonito era tener más material para chantajear a su hermana. 

“Nao…” 

“Dime, Yuta.”

“Estoy caliente.” 

A Kouyou casi se le va la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Buen chico sus bolas. 

“¿Hacemos videollamada?”

─¡Oh, diablos, no!─ exclamó Kouyou. 

“Yuta, no puedo, toda mi familia está en casa”

“Eso nunca te detuvo, Nao. ¿Ocurre algo?”

─Hermana, eres una guarra. Que mamá no se entere o te enclaustra. 

“No, es que… Mi padre me ha prohibido cerrar la puerta. Mi cuarto era un desastre y me prohibió la privacidad hasta que fuera más limpia. Tengo que ganarmela o algo así.”

Eso no era una mentira, pero Naoko no obedecía y de todas formas se encerraba cuando su padre estaba en el trabajo. 

“Oh… Debes portarte mejor, amor, si no ¿cómo tendremos nuestros momentos?”

El adolescente rodó los ojos. Que tipo. Y de pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Necesitaba pruebas si quería utilizar el chantaje y el joven Yutaka iba ayudarle.─ Prometo mantener tu orgullo e identidad, Yutaka, no te preocupes. 

“¿Por qué no pones tú tu cámara, cariño? La pantalla de mi computadora no da a la puerta” Mentira. “Nadie te verá más que yo. Quiero verte, Yuta.”

A Kouyou le hizo gracia que el chico no perdiera el tiempo pues de inmediato recibió la solicitud de videollamada. Se aseguró de apretar el icono que desactivaba su cámara web y el micrófono antes de darle aceptar y, de una buena vez, tuvo al susodicho en pantalla.

Estaba sin camiseta y si había algo que Kouyou debía reconocerle a su hermana era su buen gusto. Joder, que Yutaka estaba para relamerse los labios y chuparse los dedos. Que hombre. 

─¿Puedes oírme, Nao? ─rápidamente Kouyou conecto los audífonos pues no quería que nadie escuchara en caso de que su hermana y madre volvieran. 

“Sí. Que guapo te ves, Yuta.”

─Haha, me lo dices cada vez que me ves. Tú sí sabes subirle el autoestima alguien.

“Muéstrame más, Yuta.” Reprimió una risa, observando como Yutaka sonreía como si estuviera a punto de cometer una travesura y echó su asiento hacia atrás, lo suficiente como para ver su rostro, pecho y pelvis. Kouyou silbó con admiración. 

Yutaka comenzó a pasar su mano por su marcado abdomen, logrando que Kouyou mordiera su labio inferior y darse así mismo una cachetada para recordar cuál era su misión. Ser gay no era mucho de ayuda en este momento. Lentamente la mano llegó hasta la entrepierna del chico, la cual agarró con fuerza, arrancándole un gruñido que sólo hizo que el propio pene de Kouyou doliera. Maldición. Era demasiado sexy, además de que al agarrarse la entrepierna se le marcó bastante bien bajo el pantalón. ¡Lo aprobaba, lo aprobaba totalmente! 

“Muestrame más, Yuta.”

Y el chico cumplió sus deseos. Más pronto de lo que su joven mente podía soportar ya tenía el pene de Yutaka ante sus ojos. Jadeó. Su fuerte mano se movía de arriba abajo por su miembro, poniéndolo cada vez más duro, levantándose, marcando sus venas e incluso, en un punto, el pre semen se hizo notar. Relamió sus labios. 

─Nao…

Selectivamente su cerebro decidió ignorar que Yutaka llamaba el nombre de su hermana y poco a poco su mano se deslizó hasta su entrepierna, masajeando el lugar, arrancándole un suspiro.

Poco a poco el ambiente se hizo más caliente, Kouyou ya no sólo soltaba pequeños suspiros, ahora acompañaba los masculinos gemidos de Yutaka, moviendo rápidamente su mano por la extensión de su miembro que había descubierto con premura y satisfacerse así mismo con ayuda de aquella excitante vista que Yutaka le regalaba.

Su espalda estaba totalmente recargada en el reposador de la silla, separandola solamente cuando se arqueaba por el placer. Sus piernas se separaban y cerraban una otra vez, desesperándose en busca de más y más placer, y su vista siempre fija en Yutaka, en su mano, en su pene, en su pecho, en sus labios, en sus muecas de placer. Maldición, ¿cómo había terminado así? Sólo quería reírse un poco de su hermana, no pajearse con su novio. 

Estaba desesperado, a veces se detenía para pedirle cosas a Yutaka mediante el chat, cosas que cumplía con gusto, diciéndole que estaba feliz de que experimentaran cosas nuevas juntos. Constantemente le preguntaba si le gustaba, en el chat aparecía un “Sí” con muchas i, mientras que en la realidad eran uno tras otros, desesperados, cortados, leves suspiros, gritos ansiosos. Quería correrse.

Y lo hizo, se vino con fuerza mientras escuchaba el ronco gemido del contrario que también había acabado.

Respiraba agotado e intentó acomodarse, terminando por caer sobre el teclado de la computadora, sin darse cuenta que, por accidente, activó la cámara web.

─¡¿Qué mierda?!

Alzó la cabeza ante ese grito por parte de Yutaka y quedó de piedra al ver su cara también en la pantalla. 

─¡¿Kouyou?!

Ahora el grito venía detrás de él. Giró rápidamente el rostro por reflejo y se topó con Naoko.

Oh, oh.


	6. Reconciliación. (Reituki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hacer un poco de trampa para que Takanori volviera amarlo no era malo, ¿verdad?

Akira no sabía que había pasado. De un momento para otro estaba haciendo vida social en un bar en el que se encontraba con su pareja, Takanori, y al otro una chica que apenas había conocido se le acercó, le puso ojitos de borrego y de la nada le robó un rápido beso, tomándole del brazo para no dejarlo escapar. 

A Takanori se le pudo ver el corazón romperse y rápidamente se acercó hasta Akira para darle un par de cachetadas y luego irse hasta el otro extremo del bar para llorar un poco y retirarse después del lugar.

Reita observaba todo anonadado y con la boca abierta. ¿Qué carajos había pasado? ¡¿Qué era esto?! ¡¿Él y Takanori habían terminado?!

Por las siguientes dos semanas intentó absolutamente de todo para que Takanori volviera amarlo y, por consiguiente, volvieran a ser pareja, ¡pero el vocalista no aflojaba! Cada intento se resumió a un desastroso fracaso. Cada rechazo por parte del más bajo hacía doler su pecho y sus ojos se aguaban porque, por una estupidez, la bonita relación que tenían se había ido al carajo. 

Un abrazo. Rechazado. Un regalo. Rechazado. ¡Una serenata! Horriblemente rechazado, siquiera le dejó dedicarle un par de notas hasta que molesto le detuvo y se largó, es como si las cosas empeorarán más y más, como si fuera totalmente imposible que Takanori le perdonara haber besado alguien más -¡contra su voluntad!- y volviera amarlo, estar juntos y seguir viviendo la vida de ensueño que tenían. ¡Si fuera posible de seguro Takanori ya se hubiera ido de la casa! Pero no, no iba a permitirlo. 

Para momentos desesperados había que tomar medidas drásticas. Reita se había prometido que iba a jugar limpio, pero no, esto ya se había escapado de sus manos y hacer trampa era lo único que le devolvería la magnífica vida que él y Takanori llevaban juntos. ¡Vamos! Que por fin habían encontrado una parejita para Koron y había tenido preciosos cachorritos. 

─Primera y última vez, lo juro.─murmuró para sí mismo antes de hacer trampa. 

Un par de arreglos y Takanori volvió amar a Akira. Tuvieron una bella reconciliación donde los abrazos, los regalos, besos e incluso serenatas fueron aceptados con gusto, provocando que Takanori le amara más y más. Akira lo sacó a cenar a un elegante lugar de extraño nombre, algo con “llama”, pero daba igual, la comida estaba deliciosa y la velada fue un éxito. 

Volvieron luego de un rato a la casa que compartían y luego de achucharse con intensidad, tuvieron su noche de pasión entre las sábanas, las cuales fungían su labor de cubrir el acto. 

Todo volvía a la normalidad. Los besos mañaneros, el sexo en la ducha, el desayuno juntos, los besos antes de separarse para ir a trabajar. Todo era, una vez más, perfecto.

Reita despegó la vista de la pantalla y giró su cómoda silla en dirección a su novio que reposaba recostado en el sofá viendo Suits en Netflix, esa serie de abogados que Aoi le había recomendado y había hecho adicto. No se quejaba para nada, después de todo Ruki jamás le molestaba cuando se pasaba horas frente a la computadora y consola jugando, no había necesidad, cuando Ruki quería su atención sabía ganársela a pulso. 

─¡Ruuuuu! ─ le llamó con tono aniñado, formando un puchero y cruzándose de brazos en un claro berrinche. 

Su novio puso pausa al capítulo que se reproducía y contorsionandose un poco le miró con curiosidad y una sonrisa de ternura al ver actuar así al bajista.

─¿Qué ocurre?

─¡Tuve que hacer trampa para que volvieras amarme! Si no existiera el comando Testingcheat no sé que hubiera hecho, no tengo el mod del MC commander. 

Ruki río ante la pataleta digna de un niño pequeño que estaba haciendo su novio, a parte de ese extraño lenguaje ñoño que utilizaba para hablar de sus videojuego, el cual aún no entendía del todo. 

Negó con la cabeza y volvió acomodarse para seguir viendo su serie, dándole play.

─¿Ves? En la vida real eso no existe, así que debes cuidarme mucho.─ comentó con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro y la vista fija en la televisión, pero no duró mucho así pues bajó sus párpados y una risa salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta cuando Akira se recostó sobre él, acurrucándose sobre su pecho. 

─Igh, por recuperarte haría cosas más estúpidas de las que se pueden hacer en los sims. 

Ruki volvió a reír y sólo abrazó el cuerpo del rubio mientras la televisión captaba una vez más su atención. Se había perdido una parte, pero daba igual, Reita siempre era más importante que todo y si este le había perdonado arruinarle partidas online, él podía perdonarlo por un par de segundos de capítulo perdido. 

─Lo sé, bebé. 

─Te amo, Ru. 

─Y yo te amo a ti, Rei, mucho.


	7. No correspondido. (Reituki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira pasa años cuidado de la persona que ama sin atreverse a confesar sus sentimientos y es que él, tal vez, sea un poco masoquista al seguir enamorado de Takayuki sabiendo que este no corresponde a sus sentimientos.

La primera vez que vi a Takayuki, fue en mi último año de segundaría. Iba tranquilo como siempre por los pasillos en dirección al cuál sería mi salón ese último año, hasta que me topé con un trío de chicos que molestaban a uno menor que ellos, o al menos así lo interpreté. Identifiqué a los agresores como los de la clase siguiente a la mía. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cuál era el gusto de molestar a los más débiles?   
Sin realmente pensarlo por segunda vez, me acerqué a ellos y los ahuyenté, sólo un par de palabras duras fueron suficientes para hacerlos correr con una amenaza que prometía, vanamente, que se vengarían de mí. Suspiré. Sentí un toque tembloroso contra mi hombro y me volteé para ver de frente a quien acababa de salvar.

Era un chico petizo, de cara y cuerpo regordete, cabello negro hacía atrás que sostenía con una capa de gel, aparte de eso, en ese momento, no pude ver más, pues unos grandes anteojos negros ópticos cubrían a la mayor parte de sus rasgos, simplemente permitiendo distinguir el poco acné que cubría ciertas zonas.

Lucía nervioso, totalmente intimidado y sonreí con amabilidad, adoptando una pose relajada sin quitar mi vista de él, esperando a que alguna palabra abandonara sus gorditos labios.

—Gracias.

Fue lo que escuché con esfuerzo por el tono tan bajo que había utilizado.

—De nada.

Y sin agregar más, comencé a caminar, alejándome y retomando mi camino. No dijo nada más, así que supuse que todo había quedado ahí, como siempre que ayudaba a los de otras clases.

Me equivoqué.

Había estado unos minutos reposando en uno de los últimos asientos, junto a la ventana, cuando apareció tembloroso por la puerta el mismo niño que había salvado hace poco. Miró hacía todos lados, inseguro, sujetando su mochila fuertemente contra su pecho. Vi como recibía miradas incrédulas y burlonas, de seguro por su apariencia. Lo vi hacerse más pequeño, como si fuera posible, y sin pensarlo levanté mi mano y le llamé con un fuerte "hey", ganándome su atención, como la de todos.

Con inseguridad, se acercó a mí, manteniendo la mirada baja, hasta quedar frente a frente. Volví a sonreírle y palmeé el asiento de mi lado. Recibí su mirada incrédula que se paseaba del asiento a mí persona, y me sonrió, dejándome ver sus dientes apretados por unos brackets. Se sentó a mi lado y jamás se fue de ahí.

Takayuki Matsumoto era su nombre, un año menor que yo, había ingresado antes a la escuela, por eso estábamos en el mismo grado. Nos hicimos prácticamente inseparables. Yo lo protegía de los demás y él tenía la paciencia para ayudarme con las materias que no se me daban bien a.k.a. todas.

Crecimos, fuimos a la misma preparatoria, donde se unió al grupo mi amigo de la infancia, Takashima. Ambos parecían más mis hermanos pequeños que mis mejores amigos, pero estaba bien, siempre había escuchado que la familia que uno puede escoger son los amigos y, a mi ver, había hecho excelentes elecciones.

Me volví más alto, así como Takashima que orgulloso inflaba el pecho restregándome en la cara que era más alto que yo, mientras Takayuki se había atascado en el metro sesenta, formando un puchero cada vez que alguien más se lo hacía notar. Poco a poco dejó su personalidad insegura y tímida de lado. Le habían quitado los brackets, llevaba su cabello más alocado y con un corte genial que le quedaba perfecto, además de teñir su cabello de castaño, ganándose un gran regaño por parte de sus padres, pero se veía feliz, me dijo que se sentía feliz. Sus grandes gafas fueron reemplazadas por lentes de contacto y comenzó tratamientos con crema de caracol para el acné. Takayuki había cambiado de arriba abajo, pero para mí seguía siendo tan lindo y tierno como cuando lo conocí.

Nuestros años en la preparatoria estuvieron plagados de risas, clases intensivas que me daban esos dos para que pasara las materias que seguían dándoseme del culo; largas caminatas entre Takayuki y yo, ya que, con mucha vergüenza, me había pedido que me ejercitara junto a él pues buscaba bajar de peso y aún tenía la esperanza de crecer un poco más. Esa vez no pude retener la risa y terminé con un fuerte golpe en el hombro, el cual correspondí en forma de abrazo. Lo quería tanto. Takayuki no tenía porque cambiar tanto su apariencia, él estaba bien así, pero si eso es lo que deseaba, ¿quién era yo para contradecirlo? Simplemente permanecí a su lado cuanto quiso y me alegro de que, hoy en día, siga queriendo que sea así.

De un pestañeo, nuestros años en la escuela se fueron, dando paso a la última diversión de esta etapa, el baile de graduación. Ninguno de los tres tenía pareja, tampoco es como si tuviéramos interés de invitar a alguien. Me llegaron varias propuestas, pero las rechacé todas, al igual que Takashima, que para el tiempo ya había adquirido el seudónimo de Uruha, un nombre bastante apropiado para él. Queríamos pasar esa instancia entre los tres, así lo habíamos decidido, hasta que algo totalmente inesperado ocurrió. Un chico de otra clase se acercó a Takayuki y le preguntó, frente a todos, si gustaba ir al baile con él.

No voy a mentir, sentí mi corazón encogerse cuando le vi sonreír, con sus, aún regordetas, mejillas sonrojadas. Asintió, despidiéndose tímidamente del chico una vez acordaron la hora en la que él pasaría por Takayuki. Recuerdo que Takashima no demoró en alegarle, le vi encogerse, triste. No, no quería que estuviera triste, estuvo triste tanto tiempo que ahora sólo quería verlo sonreír. Sonreí, como si todo estuviera bien, sólo para él, para verlo feliz.

—Está bien.

Dije con seguridad, ganándome una la mirada molesta de Uruha y una gran sonrisa y fuerte abrazo de Takayuki. Correspondí, con fuerza, casi con desesperación. De alguna manera supe que, desde ese momento, lo iba a perder. Lo noté recién ahora. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto.

—¡Gracias, Aki! Eres el mejor amigo y hermano mayor del mundo.

Tanto...

La noche del baile, vi a lo lejos como Taka bailaba con ese chico, mientras Uruha me abrazaba con fuerza. Lo sabía, se dio cuenta cuando mi cara se descompuso y emití un jadeo doloroso al momento en que los vi besarse. Takashima cubrió mis ojos, acunándome.

—Dile.

Escuché y de inmediato negué. Taka estaba encontrando su felicidad, no me metería, jamás podría hacerle eso. Siempre he escuchado que uno es feliz cuando ve a su persona amada serlo, a pesar de que fuera con otra persona. Nunca contaron lo difícil y doloroso que era.   
La noche terminaba con la coronación del rey y la reina del baile, siendo estos unos chicos de otra clase. Todos aplaudían, mientras mis ojos no podían abandonar la figura de Takayuki, frunciendo el ceño al ver como el otro chico le sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura. Sospechosamente vi cómo le susurraba algo sobre el oído, Taka abrió sus ojos sorprendido y negó reiteradas veces. Vi que buscó apartarse, pero el chico le retenía. Takayuki miraba hacía todos lados hasta que se topó con mi mirada y capté de inmediato. Sin esperar me acerqué a ambos, separándolos de inmediato. Taka se escondió detrás de mí. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaba y no lo comprendí hasta el otro día cuando el mismo Takayuki me lo contó. Mientras tanto, alejé a Taka de ese chico, sujetándolo fuertemente de la mano. Me gané una bella sonrisa de su parte y el último baile de la noche a su lado. De repente un flash nos iluminó y vimos a Takashima que sonreía ampliamente. Hoy en día, esa foto es uno de mis mayores tesoros.

Finalmente llegó el día en que nos separamos. Takayuki entró a estudiar diseño de vestuario, Takashima literatura y yo música.

No pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos como antes, pero ni la vida universitaria arruinó nuestra amistad, nos seguíamos viendo y disfrutando del tiempo libre juntos, uniéndose dos personas más al pequeño grupo. Kai y Aoi, ambos compañeros míos en mi carrera.

Un día que salí temprano de clases, fui en busca de Takayuki, quién me dijo que tampoco estaría muy ocupado. Me enteré de lo popular que era, tanto entre chicas como con chicos. Me sorprendí, jamás nos había contado algo como aquello, pero no me sorprende que él mismo no se haya dado cuenta, siempre era tan despistado, a pesar de ser bastante inteligente.

Recuerdo haber entrado a la facultad en su búsqueda, guiándome por algunas indicaciones de los alumnos. Ah, rayos, todavía puedo recordar como mi corazón se oprimió cuando lo vi a lo lejos con un chico, se notaba mayor y lo tenía completamente atrapado contra la pared, comiéndole la boca. Takayuki parecía disfrutarlo, se notaba feliz, no tenía que preocuparme de nada, pero si estaba saliendo con alguien, ¿por qué no me lo contó?

Di media vuelta dispuesto a irme, saqué el móvil, mandándole un mensaje que indicaba que ese día me había surgido algo y no podría ir a por él. Antes de desaparecer me detuve al escuchar la melodía de su teléfono, un pequeño fragmento de nuestra canción favorita de los Sex Pistols. No pude contenerme y volteé para ver su reacción.

Apartó al chico de un brinco y rebuscó el celular en su bolsillo a penas escuchó esa melodía que era sólo para mi. Vi su cara de tristeza y me regañe al sentirme feliz, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido para ocultarme cuando su mirada se topó con la mía. Sé que quiso venir a mi, pero ese tipo se lo impidió, sólo alcancé a escuchar "él o yo" y Takayuki se quedó. Mi celular vibró anunciando un nuevo mensaje que me destruyo: "de todas formas nos vamos a ver el fin de semana". Hizo su elección.

Lo perdía, un poco más cada día. Ya no hablábamos tanto, la universidad nos tenía amarrados. El fin de semana que el grupo se reunió nos contó de su relación debido a que yo ya lo había descubierto, así que decidió contárselo a todos. Era oficial. Kai y Aoi lo felicitaron, haciéndole todo tipo de comentarios vergonzosos que sólo lo hacían sonrojar, mientras que sentí a Shima coger fuertemente mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Takayuki observó la escena confundido, nos miró casi paralizado y sólo desvío la mirada cuando Uruha reposó su cabeza contra mi hombro.

¿Lo recuerdas, Taka? Así me sentía yo con cada novio que tenías, pero no entiendo tus motivos, pues el único enamorado ahí era yo.

Un día, Takayuki me preguntó directamente si algo pasaba entre Takashima y yo.

—Claro que no.

Fue mi inmediata respuesta. Suspiró, parecía aliviado.

—Rayos, menos mal. Hubiera sido bastante incómodo verlos juntos, ya sabes, como pareja. Me gustaría que no hubieran parejas dentro del grupo, es raro.

Eres un idiota.

Desde que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Taka, no tuve novia, novio o ligue, me preocupaba más por mis amigos, por mi carrera, por Takayuki. No tenía tiempo para alguien más, pero eso no parecía tener felices a Kai y Aoi, quienes arbitrariamente me arrastraron a un bar en busca de alguien para mi. Hijos de puta sin cerebro y yo con mi maldita suerte no me sorprendí de verle ahí, sentado sobre las piernas de su novio, besándose como si no hubiera mañana, Taka dejaba que lo tocara por todos lados. El bastardo con suerte susurró algo sobre su oído, recordándome a nuestro baile de graduación. Estaba listo para acercarme, igual que aquella vez, pero la reacción de Taka no fue ni cerca de la misma de esa noche. Sonrió con picardía y esta vez fuiste él quien susurró sobre el oído del otro chico. Se levantó de sus piernas y cogiendo su mano con fuerza lo condujo al baño con un sensual contorneó de caderas, hasta desaparecer de mi vista.

Escuché vagamente las risas de Kai y Aoi que prometían molestar a mi pequeño amigo y avergonzarlo en nuestra próxima junta y yo... Ah, fue tan patético. Sus risas se detuvieron y lo notaron, notaron que estaba enamorado de ti, ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando lo único que podía hacer era llorar como si la vida se me fuera en ello?

A la próxima junta nadie bromeó con el asunto porque Taka no estaba. Takayuki nos había cancelado a último momento alegando de que tenía un trabajo muy importante en la universidad que aún no había podido terminar. Todos entendimos, siempre teníamos momentos de esos.

Pero los que nos dejó congelados, fue verlo pasear felizmente con ese chico mientras nosotros nos refrescábamos con un helado.

No pude detener a Takashima, quien se acercó molesto a Taka, tomándolo del brazo.

El chico casi le asesta un golpe ante la repentina acción de mi amigo, pero Takayuki logró detenerlo cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

—¿Este era el trabajo tan importante que tenías?

Los reclamos no tardaron en llegar, incluso Kai y Aoi se unieron en apoyo a Takashima, mientras yo permanecía detrás, con la boca cerrada. Estábamos heridos por su comportamiento. Somos mejores amigos, ¿por qué mentir? Hubiéramos entendido, es como si no nos conociera.

—¡No tengo porque informarte de todo lo que hago en mi vida, Uruha!

—¡No, pero al menos di la verdad, sabandija mentirosa!

—Shima, ya...

Mi voz titubeaba, quería detenerlos, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¡Es mi vida, Uruha! Puedo hacer lo que me de la gana.

—Chicos, ya basta. — me metí en medio de ambos, ganándome las miradas molestas de los dos. — Taka tiene razón, Shima, no tenemos derecho de meternos en su vida.

—¡Deja de defenderlo, Akira, por la mierda! Siempre le consientes todo, por eso es que estás en esta situación.

—Basta, Shima.

Mi tono era nervioso, bordando el pánico. Kai golpeó suavemente el hombro de Uruha, negando.

—¡Es la verdad! Ya no es un niño, Akira, ya no necesita que lo protejas. Lo mal acostumbraste a ser un mimado de mierda que cree que puede hacer lo que sea con nosotros.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Uruha tiene razón, Akira.

Takayuki debió haberse callado la maldita boca.

Me volteé hacía él con una mirada incrédula. Sentí mi boca seca y me acobardé, no quería escucharlo. No ese día, por favor no.

—Me haz mimado demasiado, siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman, haciendo lo que crees que es mejor para mi, pero adivina, sólo haces lo mejor para ti. Es por eso que ahora todos piensan que pueden meterse en mis decisiones y no es así, joder. Todo es tu culpa.

¿Por qué Taka se desquitaba conmigo?

—No me vengas con esas mierdas, Takayuki, que ni al caso. Fuiste tú quien no fue sincero. Es como si no nos conocieras, simplemente tenías que decir la verdad.

Estaba molesto, pero me contenía, era bueno controlando mis emociones. No me gustaba hablar por la ira, no quería decir cosas dolorosas. Pero Taka y yo éramos distintos.

—¡Pues tal vez me cansé de todos ustedes! Ya no quiero verlos, a ninguno, en especial a ti, Akira. ¡¿Por qué les tuviste que decir a todos en mi universidad como era en la secundaría?! ¡Todos se burlan de mi! ¿No soportabas que ahora fuera popular? ¿Qué ya no te necesito? ¡Te odio, te odio tanto, maldito cerebro de pájaro! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

No entendía nada, ¿de qué mierda estaba hablando? Las únicas veces que me acerqué a su universidad fue para recogerlo y tan sólo hablaba con los demás cuando necesitaba indicaciones. ¿Por qué cree que yo le haría algo como eso?

—No sé de que hablas...

—¡Mentiroso de mierda! Yo jamás le conté a nadie tus secretos. Jamás le conté a nadie de que lloras cada vez que tu padre se aparece por tu casa, incluso hoy en día. Jamás conté que eres tan idiota que entraste a estudiar música cuando en verdad querías estudiar mecánica, pero fallaste el examen de ingreso. Jamás conté que aún te da miedo la oscuridad y que tienes constantes pesadillas con tu padre. ¡Ni siquiera puedes defender a tu madre y hermana, cobarde!

Un puñetazo lo calló. Todo estaba en silencio. De pronto sentí como su novio me cogía de la camiseta y me devolvía el puñetazo antes de que Kai y Aoi lo apartaran de mi.

Lo golpeé. Golpeé a Takayuki. Me miraba con tanto odio mientras sujetaba su mejilla y yo no podía moverme de mi lugar, aún sin poder creer que le había pegado, sin embargo, mis puños apretados fuertemente a mis costados daban cuenta de que quería hacerlo otra vez. ¡No tenía derecho! Le había revelado cosas que ni siquiera a Takashima le había contado, ¡había confiado en él! Y me apuñaló por la espalda por un mal entendido.

Se acabó. Estaba harto de perseguirlo como perrito faldero que se conforma con las sobras y un par de palmadas en la cabeza. Estaba cansado de dar sin recibir nada. Estaba enfermo de la actitud de mierda que Takayuki se venía trayendo y de la que no me quería dar cuenta porque para mí él era perfecto. ¡A la mierda todo!

—No te quiero ver nunca más en la vida, traidor.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron con enojo y tomé con fuerza la muñeca de Uruha quien ya estaba listo para saltar a defenderme.

—Tranquilo, así será.

No servía de nada insultarlo, ni gritarle, mucho menos volver a golpearlo. Simplemente tomé la mano de Uruha y di media vuelta dispuesto alejarme de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudiera.

—Lo sabía... Ustedes si están juntos, ¿quiénes son los mentirosos ahora?

Volteé sorprendido y molesto por aquel comentario fuera de lugar. Cada vez que me había preguntado si Uruha y yo salíamos mi respuesta era un sincero "no, somos amigos, como hermanos" y eso parecía dejarle tranquilo, pero seguía teniendo dudas, como si no estuviera consciente de que con él era incluso más cariñoso.

—¡¿Y a ti qué más te da?!

Le encare con molestia, viendo como retrocedía un pequeño paso ante mi exabrupto.

—¡P-pues que entonces no tienen derecho a reclamarme nada! ¡Además, no hacen buena pareja!

Era como escuchar a un niño pequeño tratando de argumentar sus pataletas. Pero yo estaba molesto, herido y realmente no pensaba con claridad, supongo que es por eso que cogí de las mejillas a Takashima y estampe mis labios contra los suyos para sorpresa de todos. Ya estaba harto de tanto drama. Me aparté ante la incrédula mirada de mis amigos y me alejé aún sujetando la mano de Shima, obligándole a caminar. Ya basta con todo.

No escuché lo que le dijo Aoi, pero escuché a Takayuki jadear sorprendido, pero ya no me importa... Ya no quiero que me importe.

Esa noche dormí en el departamento de Takashima. No habían lágrimas, pero si sentía como si las luces se hubieran apagado y los colores se volvían opacos. Shima no se apartó de mi, tampoco preguntó por el beso, él sabía porque lo había hecho, no había necesidad de hablar más. Me llenó de chocolates y luego apareció con un pequeño pastel y un par de velas arriba.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Aki. Te quiero mucho, hermano.

Y entonces las lágrimas cayeron porque Takayuki lo había olvidado, porque no le importó, porque lo arruinó todo. Porque por primera vez, en todos estos años, deseé ya no amarlo.

Pasaron semanas, meses, hasta que volví a verlo. Estaba saliendo de mi casa para ir a comprar para la cena y me lo topé frente a la puerta con la cabeza gacha, las manos frente a su cuerpo, retorciendo una sobre la otra, los hombros tensos y un poco alzados al escucharme salir. Se veía más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

Me quedé en silencio, esperando a por una explicación de porque estaba ahí, pero se quedó en silencio.

Aún seguía molesto, mucho, creí que ya no, pero fue cosa de verlo para recordar todo lo que pasó ese día para que el enojo volviera. Di un par de pasos haciendo que se encogiera más y pasé por su lado, sin mirarlo, sin mirar atrás cuando ya me había alejado. "¡Akira!", escuché, pero no volteé hasta que sentí como Takayuki sujetaba con firmeza mi camiseta.

—Necesito hablar contigo... por favor.

No quería, me daba igual lo que tuviera que decir, así que intenté seguir caminando, ¡pero no me soltaba! Apliqué más fuerza, provocando que Taka se tropezara y cayera. Su quejido fue lo que me hizo voltear y como idiota volví a caer en la sobreprotección que por años le di.

Me agaché a su lado murmurando un "lo siento". Me encargué de ponerlo de pie y sacudirle la tierra de sus pantalones, incluso le arreglé un poco el cabello como ya era costumbre y cuando caí en cuenta de aquello aparté mi mano y lo miré, sintiendo mi corazón latir desbocado cuando vi sus preciosos ojos llenos de lágrimas y una amplia sonrisa en sus gorditos labios.

Sin darme tiempo a nada me abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello soltando un par de sollozos.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, Aki, perdón! Te extrañé mucho. Perdón.

Me quedé de piedra. Joder, yo también lo había extrañado tanto. ¿Y mi enojo donde se fue? A la luna, supongo, porque ya no lo sentí más.

Por inercia mis brazos lo rodearon y mis manos se encargaron de acariciar su espalda y cabello como tanto le gustaba. Así permanecimos un rato, abrazados, recuperando el calor que tanto habíamos extrañado.

De camino a la tienda me contó todo. Las fotos e historias sobre él que habían corrido en la universidad fueron obra de su novio, bueno, su ex. El tipo básicamente estaba celoso de la atención que atraía Takayuki y de la que este mismo me daba a mi, por lo que me inculpo de todo.

Taka no dejaba de disculparse conmigo, de abrazarme, de entre lloriqueos decir que debió haber confiado en mi como siempre, que se dejó llevar por la ira, el estrés, por todo. Y yo lo perdoné, como si no me hubiera afectado, como si no hubiera llorado, como si Takashima no se hubiera tenido que quedar en vela por consolarme a pesar de que al día siguiente tenía compromisos importantes.

Lo invité a cenar, haciéndolo feliz a él, así como a mi madre y hermana que estaban contentas de volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, me sentía más tranquilo cuando retomamos los mensajes nocturnos, los mensajes de buenos días, las llamadas durante los recesos, las salidas exprés a comprar materiales para nuestras clases e inevitablemente con eso también llegó la hora de enfrentar a nuestros otros amigos.

Kai y Aoi no tuvieron mucho problema en darle nuevamente la bienvenida a Taka, el problema era Uruha que parecía que fuera a golpearlo en cualquier momento.

Los dejamos solos, fue una conversación larga donde Takashima se dio por vencido porque simplemente no podía odiar al niñito tierno y nerd que conoció hace tanto tiempo. Todos reímos, Taka volvía a sentarse a mi lado, a reposar su cabeza sobre mis piernas, a quedarse dormido mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Estaba feliz, pero sabía que algún día tendría que decirle lo que sentía por él. Por ahora me dedicaría a disfrutar el momento.

Y como era costumbre en mi, demoré demasiado. Otro tipo apareció para llevarse a Taka. Era un barista de un café que solíamos frecuentar los cinco. Puso sus ojos en Takayuki y no los apartó más. Se dedicó a conquistarlo con gestos románticos y cursis a palabras de Takashima hasta que Taka aceptó salir con él. Yo ni siquiera me queje, fue mi culpa no haber sido más rápido, además, ni siquiera podía odiar al chico, era demasiado agradable y muy buena persona, alguien merecedor de Taka.

Una noche decidimos ir todos juntos a una fiesta.

Takashima y yo estábamos en la barra tomando un par de cervezas y hablando de cualquier cosa que nos viniera a la mente.

Observé un momento la mesa donde nuestros amigos se divertían y sentí la mano de Takashima posarse sobre mi hombro cuando observé como Takayuki se daba un profundo y efusivo beso con su nuevo novio.

Sonreí. Takayuki estaba feliz, brillaba a mis ojos, veía como no podía dejar de sonreír y eso era suficiente para mi. Sabía que lo estaba dejando en buenas manos.

Volteé la vista hacía mi mejor amigo y tomando su mano lo llevé hasta la pista de baile. Era hora de distraerse, de dejarse llevar, olvidar. Takayuki jamás se fijaría en mi de esa forma y debía entender que él simplemente no me quiere.


End file.
